Furious Kick
Furious Kick is a special perk available only for VVIP characters (except Ultimatum, Heirs and Sicarios). Description This attack works similar to the Spin Kick from Zombie Mode maps (notably Devastated City) - pressing E will perform a round-house kick that damages nearby opponent. Different than Spin Kick (which is performed by characters spinning their leg from left-to-right), the Furious Kick is performed by lifting the leg from right to up-front, suggesting it as a round-house kick rather than spin kick, thus making Furious Kick an easy weapon to head-shot enemies. When executing a Furious Kick, players can see the aura appear from the character's leg in which each character uniquely has different aura-kicking colors, such as the BL has orange aura-kicking color while the GR is yellow. Furious Kick is as powerful as the default Knife's secondary attack, requiring two body kicks to kill or one to the head. Furious Kick can be performed while jumping, but cannot be performed when crouching, bunny-jump, drawing weapon, bolt-cycling sniper rifles, or reloading weapons. Trivia *Due to its nature advantage against other melee players, Furious Kick has lowered damage dealing and requires players to be headshot expert to ensure a 1-hit kill. It's best used as a support weapon when equipping low damage dealing melee, such as Nunchaku so players can finish off any opponents they failed to kill with a secondary attack. **However, this can be used as a method to troll enemies in Knife Only room - if one equipping with a simple Knife / Wood Hammer, they can lure opponents into attacking first and time their kick for a quick Headshot kill. This only works well against 1-2 opponents because you are unable to move while kicking. **The same method can be used when doing a jump-attack - simply do a running jump at your opponent and kick him while in mid-air, which will reduce him to 10 HP (or if you are lucky enough, an instant kill). If he survives, you can easily give him another kick or a quick slash from your melee. * The HUD and Killmark Icon for the Furious Kick depicts a man kicking with his left leg, while the character in-game actually performs a Furious Kick with right leg. * There are a couple of infamous exploitation with Furious Kick: ** The first one enables Sniper Rifles to fire extremely fast, as the kick skips the bolt cycling animation and unzoom the scope, ready to be fired right away. Initially this was done by LMB + E, but later patches forbid the kick to be performed during bolt cycling animation. The alternate solution is LMB + R + E (Reload then kick), which is a bit slower but still very fast. *** CF China has finally released a fix to address this exploitation, forbidding the kick to be performed during reloading to ALL weapons. While this makes Sniper rooms more balanced, it also renders Furious Kick almost completely useless in normal room, given the fact that players mostly relies on it if they run out of ammo during CQB - having to switch weapons to kick costs too much time and they will more than likely be killed beforehand. The only real good usage for Furious Kick is now strictly limited to Melee Only room. **** Actually, this fix was also applied to ALL characters, even ones with no Furious Kick perk. What's noticeable is when the last ammo of the sniper has been shoot (from 1 to 0) or players have shoot a bullet, the sniper needs to be bolted completely before reloading regardless of characters players are using. This somehow consumes players' time to reload the sniper when they have ran out of ammo. ** The second one basically enable players to spam-kick freely, by performing a brief crouch (tap L-CTRL). Although it's a bit hard to master, this technique literally gives players many extra attacks to deal with multiple opponents around them. * Furious Kick cannot be performed if the character faces any objects which are interactable using "E" key such as the mounted rifles in Logistics Center, C4 that has been planted (if the player plays as GR). ** Nymphs and Runaways' normal forms are used in Mutation Mode and variants while they have the ability to perform Furious Kick; however, it is not available in said mode. This is probably because it shares the same button E''' - the ability to become Commando, Nemesis or Devil Hunter in Hero Mode X and variants, and might confuse the system if players can perform Furious Kick. However, Ultimatum can used her Flower Attack in those said modes even though it also shares the '''E key, because this perk only cannot be performed when the ability to become the heroes is available, as its icon will be colored gray. * Strangely enough, even though Furious Kick is a Melee attack and shows a melee killmark, it uses normal kill icon saved at the bottom of the screen. * Uniquely, similar to the announcement for winning a black market prize, killing an opponent using Furious Kick will also automatically announce a message "Name has kicked Name with a Furious Kick" (terms vary in different versions) to other players in the same room. It is unknown if this is intentionally featured to make fun with other players or not. * There have been an ongoing issue regarding Furious Kick's damage lag, as sometimes landing a few kicks doesn't seem to damage an opponent at all. This is presumably due to Furious Kick being an accessories rather than a weapon, so it will be very sensitive to Ping status (as it takes even more time for the attack to transfer from player characters to the opponents due to animation syncing). * The Furious Kick's HUD might either be close or far. This happens depending on what weapon the player is holding. ** If weapons' HUD is far like KAC Chainsaw, the Furious Kick's HUD will be close. ** If weapons' HUD is close like Brass Knuckles or Shadow Blades, the Furious Kick's HUD will be far. * Furious Kick is one of the "banned" weapons in CF Vietnam. If the player killing other players by Furious Kick too many times or even once, they'll try to kick the player out, especially in FFA Mode or any similar mode that can kick any players (sometimes even on Team Deathmatch mode). * In CF Vietnam, when you use Laser Dagger, the laser blade will disappear if you use secondary attack and the Furious Kick at the same time. The blade itself won't appear when you use primary attack, it will only appear again when secondary attack is used. * In CF Vietnam and CF Brazil, the special forms of The Fates, Switcher and Subject Alpha when used in normal modes still can perform Furious Kick; however, they don't have their own Furious Kick's HUD so the BL and GR's ones are shared instead (based on the player's side). * Ultimatum, Heirs and Sicarios are currently the only VVIP character sets that doesn't have the Furious Kick perk, as the Flower Attack and Martial Attack perk respectively had taken its place, while Sicarios doesn't have any CQB attack. Media Gallery= SPECIAL_KICK_HUD.png|HUD icon The_Fates_Kick_BL.png|The Fates-BL Furious Kick The_Fates_Kick_GR.png|The Fates-GR Furious Kick CF Furious Kick Switcher-BL.jpg|Switcher-BL Furious Kick CF Furious Kick Switcher-GR.jpg|Switcher-GR Furious Kick BL Subject Alpha Furious Kick.png|Subject Alpha-BL Furious Kick GR Subject Alpha Furious Kick.png|Subject Alpha-GR Furious Kick Nymphs_BL_Kick.png|Nymphs-BL Furious Kick Nymphs_GR_Kick.png|Nymphs-GR Furious Kick Runaways'_Kick_BL.png|Runaways-BL Furious Kick Runaways'_Kick_GR.png|Runaways-GR Furious Kick |-| Videos= CrossFire VN - Furious Kick Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee